


The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Prologue

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Series: The 12 Days Of Kinkmas [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prologue is clean sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got the idea for 'The 12 days of Kinkmas' from Zayn one day and decided that he really liked the idea. He got a list of six of his kinks and six of Harry's and he planned twelve days of kink exploration for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This little project is my baby and I love it and I hope you do too :) I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Enjoy! .xx

December 9

"So, Lou what are you going to get Harry for Christmas?" Louis pried his eyes away from the magazine he was flipping through to look at Zayn.

"It's a surprise. I don't want anyone else to know just yet," the dark skinned boy gave him an absolutely filthy smirk.

"Why, is it something really sexual? Like the twelve days of Kinkmas or something?" He chuckled and Louis looked at him questioningly.

"What are the twelve days of Kinkmas?"

"We'll its basically twelve days- the eleven days before Christmas and also Christmas day- you kind of try out a different kink a day. You can either make up a list on your own, make a list together, or just make it up as you go," as Zayn's explanation went on Louis interest steadily increased to the point where he was now bouncing in his chair.

Before the other boy got the chance to say anything else Louis was up and running shouting a quick, 'thanks Zayn,' over his shoulder. He grabbed a pen and paper and went to go search for the younger boy. They were in for an interview waiting to be called out. He found his boyfriend sipping from a bottle of water and talking to Liam in the hallway outside of the makeup room.

"Hey Li can I borrow dear Harold for a moment? I have an important issue we must discuss," his facade of seriousness was broken by the large grin splitting his face.

"You horny idiots, can't you wait until you get home?" Liam shook his head fondly as he smiled and waved goodbye, heading off to wait with Zayn in the green room. Harry turned wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"So Lou Bear what do you need to discuss so urgently?" He leaned in to steal a sweet kiss before pulling back and staring into those amazing blue eyes.

"I'm just wondering if you have any kinks? Six preferably," Harry looked at him shocked, a hot blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. He desperately stammered a reply, looking anywhere but Louis' waiting eyes.

"Well, I mean, yeah, but is now really a good time to, you know, discuss this?"

"But Hazza I need to know it’s important! I can't tell you why, all I can say is that you will find out soon," the younger boy sighed and looked up.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Louis claps excitedly and hands Harry a paper and pen to write them down. When he was done Louis gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks babe! I love you," then he ran back down the hall to the green room to sit back in his seat and begin planning for those twelve amazing days.


End file.
